


break the fourth wall

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluff with a dash of domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: break the fourth wall
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 12





	break the fourth wall

“Albus Severus Potter?,” Draco snorts. “Sweet Merlin, does she even know you? Even I wouldn’t name my child Severus, and the man was my godfather.”

Harry shudders. “I don’t think I knew either of them well enough to worship them to the extent of naming my child after them.”

Flipping through the pages, Draco forces a casual tone. “And what about the rest of it then? Marrying Ginerva, joining the Aurors- all that.” Harry had dated Ginerva for a while after the War and almost finished Auror training too, so this Rowling lady wasn’t too far off the mark.

“Look at me Draco.”

He does. Harry looks at him, a soft expression on his face, his eyes warm. “That’s not my life, darling. My workshop, our house, you- that’s my life. Our life. And I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Warmth blooms in Draco’s belly, spreads into his chest and all the way down to his fingertips and toes until he’s positively radiant with tenderness and joy and love for the man in front of him and the life they’ve built together. He smiles.

“Neither would I.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
